Dirty Punishment
by Tsurumi Uchiha
Summary: one-shot blow job SasuxIta. Sasuke gives his brother a little punishment. This is only a blow-job, not complete sex story quind'a funny and twisted.. There's no summary for it, just read.


Ewm, hi...back with new stuff (one shots as usual) anyway, I didn't have that much inspiration to write something nice (I've been busy writing so many guitar notes this week that I hardly feel my fingers. But anyway, I came up with something)

This was actually an Itachi x OC, but I found it kind'a good (not much but oh well) and decided to re- type it as an Itachi x Sasuke one-shot.

So read if you want, reviews of any kind are welcome, and just enjoy this crappy while I update my crazy sex story on quizi (yep, I own that account since I was like 14 I think, so the first crappy stories I wrote are there)

Oh, and since this was a chapter on another story, you might find if a little confusing to read.

**This is only a blow-job one shot, no penetration here, sorry.**

BY THE WAY, SASUKE IS THE DOMINANT ONE HERE! SINCE ITACHI IS ALWAYS HAVING FUN, THIS TIME SASUKE IS THE DOMINANT MALE!

"Dirty Punishment!!!"

It was night. Itachi and Sasuke where already locked in a room, since they just have moved to a new apartment, they'll have all the time they want to fuck each other. (a/n: sorry I don't want to go into many details, I'm really tired…)

[Itachi]: "You horny little whore...why don't you rip of your clothes.."

[Sasuke]: "I don't like that tone, fucker… now I'll have to punish you…" he makes some kind of jutsu that makes Itachi's body completely numb.

[Itachi] : "What the fuck…my- uhmm…" he groans as Sasuke pulled away his shirt, throwing it away and rubbing his hands around his build up chest.

[Sasuke]: "You should be thanking me…I'm not that bad to make you feel pain ( makes evil grin) just pleasure."

[Itachi] : "stop joking and undo me…"

[Sasuke]: *this fucker…I'll be sure to take back on him later…* "Ok, if you want it the hardcore way…" he says tearing apart Itachi's black jeans and noticed he was wearing a sexy red-hot tang. He also noticed Itachi was wearing some kind of twisted belt. (a/n: red tang, so yummi, yummi) "…..that?"

[Itachi]: *crap…the fucking belt…* "that's to resist the urge to rape you…"

[Sasuke]: "lol…you won't need that either…" he says ripping the hard-metal chastity belt in pieces, then playing a little with the red hot tang, before brutally ripping it apart.

Itachi's huge cock sprang up, wanting attention.

[Itachi]: *holy crap!* "Why did you do th-aaaat!!" he screamed as Sasuke took a bite of his holy penis, then came up again. He surely didn't like wasting time.

[Sasuke]: "holy shit…now I see why fan girls recognize you as the sex god." he teased. By the fucking shit, that dick was so big that it could easily tear apart anyone who gets fucked by it.

[Itachi]: "Fuck…take off this fucking jutsu, it's no fair"

[Sasuke]: "I will, as long as I taste you first…" he said starting to suck Itachi to the hilt.

[Itachi]: "Oh god…you're so good at that…keep sucking bitch…ahh…so good…damm…mmmmmm"

Sasuke continued to suck him in many different angles, rubbing his tongue from Itachi's balls to the tip of his dick, making circles all around that huge cock that no one expect him has been able to suck completely; not even a toy could cover the size of that penis.

[Itachi]:" come on, otouto, release me- ummm….from this jutsu-uhh…" he was trying so hard to move his hips up and down, but his numb body wouldn't let him; the urge to buck up his hips was killing him.

[Sasuke]: (stops sucking) "If you want…with one condition; you'll have to wear this" he said pulling out of his pocket a metallic cock ring and some kind of twisted vibrator that was made specially to go around the balls.

Itachi watched amused, as he started to think what the fuck this boy had in mind.

[Itachi]: *fuck…as long as I can move…* "ok, put that shit on, and release me from this jutsu…" Sasuke then placed the cock ring as hard as it could go, and after he put the vibrator…Itachi was so gonna be fucked…

Then he released him from the jutsu.

[Itachi]: "damm that thing is too tight! It fucking hurt—ummm…yes, keep suck-aah!...-heavy panting- harder…suck me faster…" his discomfort was gone, and so his desperate urge to ram his hips forward onto that hot cavern Sasuke had. Now that he was able to move, he grabbed Sasuke's head and held it in place, just to make sure he kept sucking to the hilt.

[Sasuke]:"Hm….you like…this….uh?..." he barely say. Itachi's huge cock didn't let him speak.

[Itachi]:"Fuck! Ah…yeah…ammm….I like it…hnnn" he was moaning like a whore with lust, while he rammed onto that hot mouth even faster; he was close, and the boy knew he was gonna regret even trying to come.

Itachi's brutal thrust increased, until he couldn't resist his ache on his stomach.

[Itachi]:"mmm….I can't hold it…! Ahh.." he tried to release his seed, but his pressure just increased. Ups; he had forgotten the cock ring. "Fuck!...ahh! take this dammed thing off me! It hurts like hell!...." he hissed; Sasuke evilly laughed.

[Sasuke]:( pulls out Itachi's dick from his mouth) "jaja…sorry, but I guess I explained myself very well when I said this was punishment…"

[Itachi]:"haven't you got enough punishment already? Damm it hurts!" Itachi yelled (not too loud)

[Sasuke]:" umm, let me see…you want to come, ne?...go ahead and try now" he said turning the vibrator on. Itachi felt his body was on fire.

[Itachi]:"what the fuck…ahh!...n-no…stop—ahh!...I can't…resist!...hnnn!...take it off….mmmm!....don't be so rude-ahh!…nnnn!" Itachi couldn't speak; as his brain was loosing control over his body. But still; didn't lose the fact that he was unable to cum.

Sasuke couldn't enjoy this even more. He was having a great time right now…torturing Itachi was the best.

[Itachi]:"Ok….ahh,I h-had enough…take this off now….mmm…please, let me come…. I need to!...unhmm….I'm gonna blow…!...ah, fuck…how I- mmm….wish to fuck you right now….ummm…" his voice was trembling; he couldn't handle his body. All he could see was lust; pure, intense fire burning every part of his body and screaming for release. It was enough torturing.

[Sasuke]:(takes off the vibrator and cock ring) "Let's see how much you've saved for me…" – he started to suck again around Itachi's dick, pumping it at the same time with his hand, gibing circles around the tip with his tongue, licking away the pre-cum that was lying there.

[Itachi]:(was lost in pure lust) "ohh….ahmmm….your tongue is so hot….mmmm…." he said pumping his hips up and down again; his urge to cum had already come back.

After some more thrusting, Itachi's body shivered completely.

[Itachi]:"I'm coming!...ah…I'm coming!...ahh!!" he moaned as he came as hard as his penis could squirt, blasting all over Sasuke's face and his stomach.

[Sasuke]:"mmmm!....you're so hot...ahmm…cum more, cum for me aniki!...ah, cum even more…" he moaned as lots of shots of cum still squirted out of Itachi's huge erection. Itachi was riding his own orgasm, as he felt no end to that huge amount of hot, sticky cum. He couldn't hear or see anything, only lust. The feeling of cumming was beyond any wildest adventure he'd ever had.

[Itachi]:"ummm…..ummmm…..mmmm….*heavy panting*" he kept cumming; this was the first time he'd ever cum so hard, and so much. In the other hand, Sasuke was bathing with every single drop of cum Itachi could squirt; his whole body was coated in hot, heavenly-tasty cum. Itachi then felt his body go numb instantly; he was out of breath, while Sasuke raised himself from Itachi's dick, licking some trails of cum around his face. Itachi tasted heavenly.

[Sasuke]:"I guess that's enough for now…you dirty big brother…" he said lying himself in the bed, besides Itachi, who was already fast asleep. All that cum had left him unconscious. *man…did I went too far?* he thought with an innocent look on his face, like he didn't knew what had happened, or how far he'd gone.

The night went peacefully after that.

Yeah, I know it's totally crap, but at least I posted something. That's what counts. I am really tired (boy I didn't knew learning guitar notes was hard X( I'm finished XD but I like it)

So I hope you have enjoyed this one-shot chapter , flames are accepted, have a nice day, and keep reading ItaxSasu stuff (XD I don't know what to say)

- Turumi Uchiha (Wolfie, Bloody Lust, Paradaisu)


End file.
